


Wabi-Sabi

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, SO MUCH Embarassment, Secrets, breath-play, especially when he drinks, former cam-boy prompto, ignis is a kinky bastard, kinks...kinks everywhere, minor bdsm, some violence and minor gore, wor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Its been eight months of darkness and Prompto is out on a hunt alone. It should be an easy one, given his resources. However, once he bumps into a familiar face mid-hunt things go in a direction he never expected.





	Wabi-Sabi

Pulling his chocobo up to the designated spot on the map, Prompto dismounted and gave her a reassuring pat before she fled to the nearest thicket for safety. Aside from the crickets- who seemed to be doing just fine despite the past eight months of darkness- the world was a blanket of inky silence.

Off in the distance was a haven, glowing a faint blue between the forest of trees, but Prompto kept well away from it. Most hunters who used them were reputable, hard working people just trying to make ends meet. Others…Well, sometimes it was better to risk sleeping where daemons might get you. Lease you could hear _them_ coming.

Speaking of noise, the crickets around him suddenly went silent. Prompto pulled his pistols, releasing the safety as he did.

Scanning the dark landscape, he kept his eyes peeled for the telltale glow of the fire bombs he was hunting. It was only a few of them and didn’t pay as much as he needed, but it was nearby and ranged weapons worked well on daemons that specialized in explosions.

A pop and crackle sounded from the other side of a rock outcropping. One might mistake it for an actual bonfire if it weren’t the pressure in the air that surrounded bombs whenever they were around. Prompto theorized it had something to do with they way they floated without wings, but that was just his guess. Nobody dared get close enough to study the phenomenon.

He was close enough that he could smell the sulfur in the air as he slowly stepped around the rock, finger resting on the trigger. He’d just had Cid augment it with a 10% chance of Stopshot, so he was hoping that would save him some trouble with these tenacious daemons.

Rounding the corner, gun drawn, he fully expected the flaming orbs to turn their attention to him the instant he became visible, but their focus lay in the other direction.

Maybe a hundred yards across the clearing from Prompto was a tiny orb of fire, not unlike the magic flasks that they once used freely before Noctis vanished into the crystal. Seeing one moving back and fourth by itself made Prompto blink in confusion. It seemed the bombs were equally interested as well.

Prompto -keeping his gun fixed on the largest bomb should their attention waiver- stepped quietly forward as the pack of bombs floated lazily toward the tiny beacon. When they’d closed about half the distance, Prompto realized someone was holding the flask. They tossed it in to the air and back and forth in their hands as the bombs approached.

 _W.T.F are they doing?_ Prompto thought. He really hoped there were other hunters hiding in the wings, waiting to flank the bombs that were getting _really_ close or whomever was juggling the flask. Prompto hadn’t counted on helping a stranger tonight. He barely had enough potions on hand for himself and he wasn’t even sure if his damaged phoenix down even worked.

The magic fire flask stopped moving and vanished in a familiar sparkle of blue. The Armiger! That meant it could only be a handful of people. At first he suspected one of the Glaives, but when a pair of daggers manifested as an ice spell was activated simultaneously…

_Ignis?!_

He barely had the time to call out to his fellow Crownsguardsmen before the world erupted into chaos. The bombs attacked Ignis, seemingly infuriated by his trickery. Prompto fired at the closest ones to the rear, now worried that Ignis might get in the cross-fire if he shot at any too close to him in the darkness.

By the grace of the gods, the one he’d just shot seized up, flickered for a moment, and plunged to the ground with a hard thud that Prompto could feel in his feet.

Backing up to gain some ground as another advanced on him, he managed to fire off another shot that cast stone and giving him the opportunity to get back on his feet.

Shit. Why did he let himself get so close?

This was why he hunted bombs solo from a distance. Hunting close not only was dangerous, but it ruined his night vision. Up close it was like staring into a bonfire before turning around and needing to navigate the terrain in pitch black. But now that another hunter was in the mix…now that Ignis was here. He couldn’t risk a misfire. Especially after the last time he’d fought alongside Ignis.

It was shortly after Noctis left them.

At the time the strategist had been good at heaving spells as the gaping maws of the odd malboro, but overall his hand to hand combat just wasn’t what it used to be. He’d misaimed an attack and nearly been killed by a coeurl during a hunt and Gladio had to carry him out while Prompto lay down cover fire.

After using precious elixirs to heal Ignis, Gladio argued that he should slow down, take his time, learn to navigate the world that had gone dark for all off them, but even darker for Ignis. Prompto could distinctly hear Gladio’s voice, cracking in sorrow around the anger. Telling Ignis that he’d been given the charge to Protect Noct, not his entourage.

The words had hung in the air, true but hurtful. Ignis had simply said “Then don’t…” before turning and disappearing into the darkness.

Back then Prompto had wanted to run after Ignis, but Gladio was right… as much as it hurt, and Prompto didn’t have the words to make it better. He still didn’t.

But now, seeing Ignis slice through the flaming daemon orbs with the grace he’d always known him for, he briefly wondered if he’d somehow regained his sight.

Two bombs fell by Ignis’s hand as Prompto fired repeatedly at the remaining three bombs floating his way. One dropped but the flanking one grew bigger and more irritated with every bullet that hit him. It grew closer as its dark eyes seethed with the indignant rage that only preceded the inevitable self-detonation.

Prompto changed the clip in his gun, held it up and… it jammed.

Stepping back, he stumbled over a rock and fell flat on his back, staring up at the bomb that burned with the intensity of a dying sun. Fumbling with his gun for an instant before giving up, he held his arms up in defense and waited for the impact.

Suddenly there was a heavy weight on his chest and the world erupted.

~

The next thing Prompto was aware of was the dull fog of unconsciousness lifting, followed by his own scream tearing from his throat.

“Hold him down,” someone said before strong arms wrapped around his chest, one hand on his forehead. The pain in his thigh was intense as the melted polyester blend that was once his pants was lifted away from the seared flesh. In the dim light of the caravan, Prompto couldn’t see the damage done to his legs, which was probably a blessing.

The hand holding his forehead lightly raked fingers back against his scull and whispered in his ear in an attempt to soothe him. “Shhh, we’re almost done. You’re doing so well.”

“I…Ignis?” Prompto whispered, his throat sore from screaming. He must have been doing it for a while, even while unconscious.

“I’m here. Just another moment and-”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” He screamed again as the final piece of fabric was pulled away from burnt skin.

“That’s all of it,” Iris said before producing a high potion from her bag. Pouring it directly on the wound wasn’t normally the method with potions, but with them in such short supply it was the only way not to waste the whole thing for comparatively minor injuries.

It burned at first, but nothing in comparison to having the fabric removed. The seared flesh tingled and began to itch as it healed. The smell of mint began to mix with the aroma of smoke that permeated the small space and Prompto finally gave a sigh of relief, sliding back into Ignis’ arms.

“What happened?” He finally managed to ask once the pain subsided.

Iris reached out and poked the tip of his nose. “ _You_ , are very lucky Ignis knows how to throw up a basic protect shield. There wouldn’t have been anything left of you to revive if he hadn’t cast it at the last minute.”

Ignis shifted behind him, wincing as he did. “Though I fear it doesn’t do much for magic attacks. It blocked most of the impact, but some of the flames got through.”

He let out a nervous laugh. He was the one worrying about Ignis and yet, he was the one being saved by him. “Yeah… I guess so.” Reaching down to touch the mended skin of his thigh he suddenly realized that most of his clothes were gone. Other than his boxers (that were still a tad burned themselves) he was naked. “Umm…”

Iris seemed to know what he was thinking and held up what was left of his favorite coeurl print pants. The back half was in tact but most of the front of them were irreparable. Same with his shirt. Good thing he wasn’t wearing his vest on this hunt. “Sorry Prom,” she said. “I don’t think even my mending skills are good enough to fix these. But if you sit tight I might be able to whip you up some similar ones. Can you hang tight for a bit? You need to rest anyway.”

“Y-yeah. I’m gonna clean up first though. Shower in here still work?”

She shook her head. “Sorry, no, but we did warm up a basin and stick it in the bathroom for you two. Sponge baths are becoming the norm these days.”

He waved his hand. “It’s okay Iris. Thanks a lot. For everything.”

Gathering up a pile of tattered clothes, she stood up. “Any time.”

Before she left completely, Prompto had a thought. “Oh! Iris. When was the last time you heard from your brother?”

The question made her expression sink. “Oh…um… I haven’t heard from Gladdy in a few weeks. Last he checked in he was down near Galdin Quay doing a supply run and fixing up the boat with the Glaives. If you hear from him before I do let me know. Kay?”

“Sure thing.”

With that, she left the two of them to clean up.

Prompto leaned forward to allow Ignis to get up, suddenly cold with the absence of his warmth. “I’ll just be a moment,” Ignis said, feeling his way through the small caravan with his doors until he found the bathroom. Despite the slow movements, Prompto found him more confident in his stride. He’d come a long way since last they’d seen one another.

A moment later Ignis reemerged and it was Prompto’s turn to clean up. When he came back into the main living space, Ignis had put on a pair of pants, but nothing else. Prompto supposed there was little need for modesty between the two of them. During their roadtrip they’d had the odd day where they’d had to bathe in a river and spending as much time with one another as they did they were bound to see each other naked at some point. Still… “Are you adopting Gladio’s sense of style, Iggy?” There was a pause, making Prompto regretting mentioning Gladio at all. He wasn’t sure if Ignis was still mad at him.

Thankfully, the strategist let out a light chuckle. “It would appear so, wouldn’t it? Hate to disappoint, but no. Iris offered to wash and mend what clothes I had with me. These pants are the only clean thing I have at the time being. I believe she’s done the same with your things.”

“Oh…” Prompto said and blushed. Did Iris have access to the armiger or did Ignis summon his things for her? He only hoped she only saw his dirty clothes and nothing else. There were a few things stashed there that he’d rather her not be privy to. That left another issue. “Don’t suppose she left _me_ any clean pants, did she?”

Ignis tilted his head thoughtfully. “Honestly I can’t be sure. Besides, it’s just the two of us. I wouldn’t worry much about modesty around me.” Prompto initially thought he meant their familiarity with one another, but when Ignis tapped his dark glasses with one finger it made Prompto feel like a dolt. No need to cover up when nobody could see you.

Still, he synched his towel tighter around his hip and sat down across from Ignis at the small table.  He never was very good at small talk outside of what was going on during their road trip. Prompto was always shooting out a bad pun or singing his favorite videogame riff when they won a battle, but… yeah there wasn’t too much to laugh about these days. Sighing, he decided to ask what he’d been wondering since the hunt began.

“So… Iggy. How’d you get so good at fighting again? I mean you were lethal before…Before Altissia. But it’s only been a few months and you’re killing it again. What’s your secret?”

Thrumming his fingers on the table a few times before answering, Ignis leaned back into the seat. “It was difficult for some time. I was stubborn and rushed things and ended up nearly getting killed by some imps a few weeks after I last saw you. I’d hate to admit it, but Gladio was correct. I wasn’t helping anyone going headlong into things. But then I bumped into a hunter who had lost a leg some time back and was still hunting. I asked him how he did it with the diminished mobility and he told me that the trick was to not go to the target, but to _lure_ them appropriately toward you. Mind you he never worked alone.

“I’m sure you’ve guessed by now, I’ve been hunting with Iris and Cor on occasion too. She was in the wings ready to flank the bombs when you surprisingly joined the fray.” He interlaced his fingers and laid them on his lap, seemingly unaware that Prompto was admiring the strategist’s abs he’d never really gotten a chance to admire up close before. “But it would seem that I should be asking why _you_ were the one out there alone today.”

Prompto deflated. “Not like I have much of a choice these days. I gotta eat and outside of the odd small engine or gun repair hunts are all there are.” There were other options, really, but Prompto would rather not think about that. He’d done desperate stuff for cash in the past and he had no desire of returning to it.

“I meant the _alone_ part. Why did you and Gladio part ways?”

To that, Prompto shrugged. “Honestly, he just took a hunt with a group while I was helping Cindy and Cid fix up my guns so I hung back that time. Next thing I know Gladio is all the way over in Lestallum. We kept saying we’d meet up, but cell reception isn’t great and we just keep missing each other.” He shifted his leg and winced when it bumped the underside of the table. The potion had healed the wound, but the nerves were still raw.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked when he heard Prompto suck air.

“Yeah… just still tender.”

“I would imagine so. You had third degree burns.”

Prompto waved dismissively before realizing the gesture was wasted on Ignis. “It’s okay. I’ll just take the edge off for the night. I got nowhere to be for the next couple of hours.” Reaching into the armiger, he pulled out a flask of moonshine he kept there for emergency situations. It was awful and more often than not he used it to start campfires, but flavor wasn’t exactly a concern right now. He took a hard swig and coughed as it burned his throat.

Ignis crinkled his nose when the smell of the moonshine hit him. “Six Almighty. What on Eos are you drinking?”

“Something I’m sure will upset my stomach later.”

Reaching out, Ignis felt around until he found Prompto’s hand around the flask and nimbly snatched it from his grip, screwing the top back on and tossing it over his shoulder into the back of the camper.

“Hey!”

“If we’re going to drink, might I suggest something that won’t make you go blind?” A pause, then. “Yes, I understand the irony of that statement.” Reaching up into the air, Ignis pulled his own supply of liquor from the armiger. The bottle was square-ish with a black label. One he’d seen on Ignis’ cooking table when they made certain garula dishes.

Prompto whistled. “Breaking out the real liquor, Iggy? What’s the occasion?”

“I would say our survival is a good enough reason. Besides, it’s already open and it won’t last forever.” Ignis stood, feeling around the kitchenette until he found a pair of plastic coffee mugs. Now that he was facing away, Prompto saw the intense remnants of burns on Ignis’ back, traveling south past his belt. Iris had said Ignis cast a protection spell, but he hadn’t realized Ignis had taken a hit too.

Had he dived on top of Prompto to protect him?

Ignis sat the mugs down and guided the edge of the bottle into each, pouring until the whisky reached his finger. Sliding one toward Prompto he said, “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Prompto took a sip and relished the taste of the first real alcohol to hit his lips in months. “Man that’s good.”

They sat together for over an hour, talking about what they’d been up to. Everything from hunts, to who they’d seen still alive, to how the Glaives were improving the grid, to Noctis.

“It feels like forever ago that he left,” Prompto mused to himself. He held up his mug and clinked it against Ignis’. “To Noct.”

“To Noct.” Taking a swig of his own drink, Ignis lulled forward and removed his glasses, idly rubbing the scar around his left eye. Prompto noticed that the damaged skin had faded from angry red to a more mild taupe.

When Ignis went to put his glasses back on, Prompto put a hand over his, laying the glasses back down on the table. “You don’t need to wear those, Iggy.” Reaching out, Prompto put a hand on his pale cheek, but Ignis flinched away the instant he was touched.

“I… I’d rather not subject anyone to seeing… I imagine it’s rather off-putting.”

By now the alcohol in Prompto’s system was dulling any sort of filter he normally had when he spoke (not that he had much of one to begin with). “Iggy, you’re still, like, seriously the most attractive guy I know. If anything, the scar added some dashing _wabi-sabi_ to the mix.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “ _Wabi-sabi_?”

“Yeah, it means the acceptance of imperfection and finding the beauty in it. It was huge in the Wutai district back before Insomnia fell. I’m surprised you don’t know about it, you were down there all the time getting spices.”

There was a few ticks of silence before Ignis smiled, sliding his glasses to the far side of the table. “And here I thought I was the worldly one of our crew.”

Prompto chuckled. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

Raising an eyebrow, Ignis smirked before taking another sip of his drink.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Ignis said, innocently.

“That look. I’ve seen it when you catch Noct lying about doing homework or when Gladio says he’s reading a history book but its actually erotica. What do you know?”

Putting down his cup, Ignis smirked. Prompto had never seen him _smirk_ before. It made him nervous. “Iggy…”

“Nothing that made it into your Crownsguard file, I assure you… Mercury.”

Prompto’s heart dropped into his stomach as a wave of nausea suddenly descended upon him. The things he’d done in front of a webcam when he was desperate for money back when he was eighteen. He never showed his face, but… the fact that Ignis knew his pseudonym was enough. Burying his face in his hands, he suddenly couldn’t meet the glassy gaze of the man in front of him. He could feel heat radiating from his ears and he was at least partially thankful that Ignis couldn’t see how red he was turning. “Gods Iggy… Please tell me you just know about it from a background check or something.” He risked a glance up and noticed a flush that was beginning to spread across Ignis’ face as well, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or not.

“Initially yes. I discovered some odd deposits into your bank account and followed up. Not that I suspected you were doing anything illicit like selling drugs, but it was part of the check when you applied for the guard. When I found out what it was I… well I admit I was curious.”

Prompto let out a groan and flopped to one side of the padded bench, burying his face into the plastic leather in hopes of suffocating himself. “How much did you see?” he mumbled into the seat.

Clearing his throat, Ignis leaned forward and rested his chin in one hand. “More than was warranted for research and… I may have watched a live stream or two.”

Eyes snapping back open, Prompto slowly stat back up, the flesh beneath his towel twitching slightly at Ignis’ admission. “Are you serious?”

“Have you ever know me to joke about this sort of thing?”

He let out another nervous chuckle. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you mention _anything_ about sex. The thought of you perusing a cam-boy website seems a bit…much. Next thing you’re gonna tell me you were one of my patrons.”

He said nothing and took the final sip of his drink.

“You’re shitting me.”

An innocent shrug.

“What was your patron name?”

“Oh goodness, I won’t go so far as to tell you that.”

“So, you _were_ one!”

“…maybe. It seemed you could use some funds, after all. No harm in it.”

By now Prompto was half hard beneath his towel. The only think keeping it from being full mast was the lingering shame of the current conversation. Ignis Fucking Scientia, the right hand of the Prince, and possibly the most handsome and terrifying guy Prompto had ever laid eyes on had not only watched his website, but had paid to do so. He wasn’t one-hundred percent sure how to process this information.

Before he was able to stop himself, he asked, “So…what did you think?”

There was a mischievous glint in his open eye. “That depends. Are you asking about the quality of the cinematography, which was very good; Your performance, which I must say I was impressed by; Or are you asking if it got the job done, so to speak.”

Prompto palmed himself under the table and swallowed hard. “The last one.”

Also under the table, Ignis’ bare hand slid over his knee, careful to avoid the injury. “Thoroughly,” he purred.

The one word flowed like melted chocolate over Ignis’ tongue and Prompto couldn’t hide the gasp of want that left him. “Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“I-Is this going where I think it’s going?”

“I certainly hope so.”

Prompto bit his lip, debating how to approach this. “Bedroom?”

“Lead the way.”

Sliding out of his seat, Prompto laced his fingers with the ones that were resting on his knee and pulled lightly, guiding Ignis to the portion of the caravan with the bed. His heart was hammering in his ears and briefly Prompto wondered if he’d passed out drinking and this was some sort of amazing erotic dream.

Gods he hoped it was real.

He guided Ignis to the bed first, shimmying his way up so his back was against the pillows as Prompto dropped his towel and crawled aboard too. Straddling Ignis’ thighs, Prompto reached up and grazed his thumb along the scar tissue surrounding his eye. This time he didn’t flinch away. “You’re gorgeous,” Prompto said, ghosting his lips over Ignis’.

Leaning forward, Ignis made up the distance.

A thrill shot up Prompto’s spine as they kissed. Ignis’ hands were on him, being careful of the burns as they roamed over his hips, back, and coming around to give his nipples a light pinch. Prompto broke the kiss and moaned, throwing his head back and allowing Ignis to attack his pulse like a man starved. He was certain there would be marks on him in the morning, but he would worry about that later.

Struggling to do something with his hands, he raked his fingers through Ignis’ hair while sucks and bites were lain all up his pulse and into the shell of his ear. He could feel Ignis’ need pressing into him through the snug trousers beneath him, sending another thrill through him. He gasped when Ignis bit his earlobe. “H-how far do you want to take this?”

A heady gasp and then Ignis gripped his hips firmly and ground up into him. Prompto could smell the liquor on the other man’s breath as he said, “I want to put your videos to shame.”

Prompto wished he could say something more poetic in return, but instead he only made some sort of keening whine of need.

Either way, it seemed to be enough to tell Ignis to continue.

Reaching between them, Ignis fumbled with his belt buckle. Prompto scooted back and batted Ignis’ hands away, undoing his pants for him. When the zipper was down, Ignis lifted his hips enough for Prompto to pull his pants down and toss them away. His member stood erect and weeping against chiseled abs and the scene made Prompto’s mouth water.

Bending down, he kissed Ignis again before sliding down his neck, collar bones, and torso, lavishing a tongued trail down his abs before reaching his destination. Holding it up in one hand Prompto gave the underside of the head a torturously slow, but thorough lick. Ignis’ brow knitted together in an expression that Prompto locked away in his mental vault forever. Licking his palm he began to stroke Ignis slowly and working his mouth over his head in tandem, appreciating how hips lifted slightly with each bob to meet him.

“Gods… Prompto…” Fingers raked through his hair and held tight as Prompto picked up his pace. Thighs trembled beneath him and abs clenched an instant before Ignis pulled him away. Gasping, Ignis flopped his head back onto the pillow. “S-stop for a moment… You are phenomenal at that.”

Wiping his lips with his hand, Prompto used the moisture to give himself a few slow tugs to relieve pressure. Seeing Ignis in such a state of disarray was enough of a view to make him finish easily if he chose to, but how often did an opportunity like this arise.

“How do you wanna do this, Iggy?”

Ignis flicked his wrist, pulling a vial of lube and a condom from the armiger. Apparently Prompto wasn’t the only one to keep nefarious items in there. “Do you prefer top or bottom?”

Another shudder rolled through Prompto and he had to stop stroking himself to prevent any premature resolutions. “Gods… Iggy… I want you to fuck me.”

“That can be arranged.” He gestured to the bed. “All fours, if you please.”

Prompto didn’t need to be told twice. He assumed the position and Ignis ran his hand down along his spine as he took position behind him. Giving his ass a squeeze, Ignis reared back and gave him a light smack. Prompto yelped as the slight pain made his dick twitch.

He waited to hear the snap of the lube, but instead he felt hot breath on the cheek with the forming hand print on it. Ignis kissed it and asked, “More?”

Prompto nodded.

“Was that a nod?”

Prompto, you idiot. “Yeah. Just don’t get carried awAY!” His voice cracked along with the contact of another hand on his opposite cheek. He’d never been into masochism before, but Gods damn this could turn him. He was expecting another when instead a kiss on that slap spot came, followed by a light nip before Ignis spread his cheeks. Wait… there was no way he was going to- “Ohhhhhhh, fuck yes!” Prompto wailed into the pillow as Ignis began to assault him with his tongue. Prompto’d had an ex give him a rim job before, but that was more just a lick for courtesy sake. Ignis was eating him out like he was his last meal.

Gods, if anyone told him a year ago that this would be happening he would have blushed furiously and told them they were crazy. Now though… Sweet Six he was in heaven.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ignis finally pulled away and resumed where he left off with two lubed fingers, sliding into him easily after all the previous prep work. With his other hand, Ignis came around and gave Prompto a few slow tugs as he worked. “I love the noises you’re making, don’t hold back for decorum sake.” He added a third finger and curled them until they hit a spot in Prompto that he’d never been able to reach himself.

“Gods… Iggy…” he gasped as he began leaking on to the threadbare sheets beneath them. “I’m ready…”

Withdrawing his hands and leaving Prompto feeling empty for the moment, Ignis opened his condom wrapper and added another dollop of lube for good measure. Leaning over Prompto, Ignis rubbed his length along the cleft in Prompto’s ass. He traced his teeth over a freckled shoulder before Prompto turned and kissed him hard.

Sitting back up, Ignis aligned himself and pushed in. There was little resistance after all the prep work and before Prompto knew it, he was sheathed to the hilt. Ignis waited for a few ticks, making sure Prompto adjusted before pulling back and thrusting forward again. It didn’t take long before they found a cadence with one another, Prompto pushing back onto Ignis as each thrust came forward. 

He was careening toward the edge, his dick leaking untouched as Ignis grazed his prostate again and again with the occasional hard slap to his ass. His head spun, his nerves were lit hotter than the bomb that nearly had killed them, and it was bliss.

At some point he must have flopped down onto his elbows, because Ignis reached down and pulled him up so that they were practically parallel with one another. With the changed angle Prompto cried out as Ignis began hitting his prostate with pinpoint accuracy. Unwitting tears began to slide down his cheeks at the overstimulation of it all. “Gods, Iggy, I’m close… so…cl-” his words were cut short as Ignis wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed.

For the briefest instant, Prompto remembered one of his patrons requesting breath play and he wondered if it was Ignis who had done it. That thought itself pushed him over the edge. His cock, untouched, painted his abs and dripped down his legs as Ignis seized up behind him.

The world spun as Ignis slowly lowered him to the mattress. Prompto’s arms, legs, ass, everything, felt like overcooked pasta. He couldn’t move. He didn’t want to.

He was vaguely aware of Ignis moving around behind him before returning with a damp washcloth that he used to clean them both up. “Would you like some water.”

Prompto nodded before remembering and said “yes”.

A plastic mug of water was pushed into his hands and somehow he found the energy to sit up and drink before finding his way to one side of the bed.

Ignis crawled in beside him and looked his way. Prompto knew he couldn’t see him, but it didn’t matter. Prompto scooted closer as Ignis threw an arm over his torso.

Wordless and satisfied, they drifted off into the endless night together.

~X~X~X

I’m back bitches!

 

**This story is also a public service announcement that if you know you’re going to be camping or around fire at all DON’T WEAR POLYESTER! Lots of winter clothes and blankets are made out of it! THEY WILL MELT TO YOUR SKIN! Check your tags before cuddling up around that fireplace kids!

 

 


End file.
